Garchomp
/ |evofrom=Gabite |gen=Generation IV |species=Mach Pokémon |type=Dragon |type2=Ground |imweight=209.4 lbs. |metweight=95.0 kg |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Rough Skin |body=06 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Garchomp |2-jname=メガガブリアス Mega Gaburiasu |2-ndex=445M |2-ndexprev=Gabite |2-ndexnext=Munchlax |2-dexsinnoh=111 |2-dexmokalos=008 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Garchomp |2-gen=Generation IV |2-species=Mach Pokémon |2-egg1=Monster |2-egg2=Dragon |2-body=06 |2-type=Dragon |2-type2=Ground |2-imweight=209.4 lbs. |2-metweight=95.0 kg |2-imheight=6'03" |2-metheight=1.9 m |2-ability=Sand Force |2-color=Blue |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Category:Mega Pokémon Garchomp (Japanese: ガブリアス Gaburiasu) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Garchomp is a bipedal shark-like Pokémon colored mostly red and dark blue. On its head it possesses two horn-like appendages and a star-like yellow mark on its snout. Its arms have one claw each, and triangular fins emerge from its elbows and back. Upon Mega Evolution, its claws extend into scythes and its body is covered in more spikes with two red spikes. Gender differences Male Garchomp have a notch on their dorsal fin. Behavior Garchomp are relentless pursuit predators that chase down their prey while never allowing them to escape. They are seldom seen in the wild as they live in caves. They are loyal and friendly towards their trainers though, as demonstrated by Prof. Sycamore's Garchomp in the anime. Evolution Garchomp is the final evolution of Gible. Gabite evolves into this Pokémon at level 48. Garchomp can further evolve into Mega Garchomp by using its Garchompite. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Garchomp= |-| Mega Garchomp= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr = DP 445 front.png |dpsprf = DP 445f front.png |ptspr = Pt 445 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 445f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 445 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 445f front.png |bwspr = Garchomp BW.gif |b2w2spr = Garchomp BW.gif |Vback = Garchomp BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Garchomp BW Back.gif |xyspr = Garchomp XY.gif |xysprf = Garchomp-F XY.gif |xysprs = Garchomp Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Garchomp-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Garchomp XY.gif |orassprf = Garchomp-F XY.gif |orassprs = Garchomp Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs = Garchomp-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbackf = Garchomp-F Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Garchomp Back Shiny XY.gif |VIbackfs = }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Cynthia's Garchomp}} Cynthia's Garchomp made her anime debut in Top- Down Training! where she battled Paul. Garchomp is Cynthia's main Pokémon and she releases her to assist Ash and the group to disband Team Galactic. In the Best Wishes series, she released her again to aid Iris' Dragonite, Ridley's Golurk and Cilan's Pansage to fight against Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus in both their original and Therian forms while trying to thwart Team Rocket's Operation Tempest which proves successful when Ash's Pikachu destroys the platform that everyone is standing using its amplified Electro Ball. Another Garchomp appeared in Pokémon Summer Academy. Professor Sycamore's Garchomp appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit! when Team Rocket made it out of control. She is Professor Sycamore's main Pokémon and serves as his research experiment at his lab. Later when James and Professor Sycamore fight for the Key Stone to make Garchomp mega evolves into a Mega Garchomp after they capture her along with her Mega Stone. Garchomp still chooses Professor Sycamore as her Trainer in her mega form and he uses this to blast Team Rocket away with its powerful abilities. *Professor Sycamore's Garchomp *Garchoo *Poké Ride's Garchomp *Cynthia's Garchomp (Generations) Trivia *This Pokémon has the same star shape on its forehead as Sharpedo. *Garchomp is the last non-legendary -type Pokémon in Generation IV. *Garchomp is the only Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon with a gender difference. *Despite Pokédex entries stating that Garchomp can fly, it can not learn the HM Fly. It is also / type and not / type. In the anime it is shown flying, however. *Mega Garchomp is the strongest Pseudo-legendary Pokémon. *Despite not being present in the Sword and Shield base game, Mach Motors, a car company that offers Poké Jobs, is likely based on it, with their name referencing Garchomp's category and their logo resembling a Garchomp's head seen from above. Origins Garchomp is a hammerhead shark-like dragon. It is possibly based on the land shark, a fictional creature often found in popular culture. It also has some elements of fighter jets in its design. Etymology Garchomp is derived from gar (a carnivorous fish) gabugabu ''(to gobble), ''gaburito ''(to chew), and ''chomp. Gallery 445Garchomp_DP_anime.png 445Garchomp_XY_anime.png 445Garchomp-Mega XY anime.png 445Garchomp-Mega XY anime 2.png 445Garchomp_Dream.png 445Garchomp_Mega_Dream.png 445Garchomp_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 445Garchomp_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 445Garchomp Pokémon HOME.png 445Garchomp Mega Pokémon HOME.png Garchomp trophy SSBWU.png Garchomp (Pokkén Tournament).png GarchompSprite.png GarchompSprite2.png ShinyGarchompSprite.png ShinyGarchompSprite2.png GarchompMegaSprite.png ShinyGarchompMegaSprite.png Garchomp-GO.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon